X-Men Film Series
For detailed information about the series, see the X-Men Movies Wiki. Summary X-Men is a film series based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. Distributed by 20th Century Fox after purchasing the film rights from Marvel Entertainment in 1994, X-Men is one of the longest ongoing film series to be based on comic books. In 2017, the movie rights of the X-Men were sold back to Marvel Studios, and would gradually merge into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Canon Films Released *''X-Men'' *''X2: X-Men United'' *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *''X-Men: First Class'' *''The Wolverine'' *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' *''Deadpool'' *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' *''Logan'' *''Deadpool 2'' Unreleased *''The New Mutants'' *''X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' *''Gambit'' *''X-Force'' *''Deadpool 3'' *''X-23'' *''Alpha Flight'' *''The Exiles'' *''Multiple Man'' Power The X-Men Film Series is a large verse, the power levels of characters ranging from just slightly above Human level up to Multi-Continent level. These mutants are also quite powerful. Even the low-tiered mutants are stronger than human. "Normal humans" such as Cyclops, Beast (human form) and Magneto are physically around Street level. Supposedly "slightly enhanced" or "peak human" such as Wolverine, X-23, Sabretooth and Deadpool are Wall level. Beast is able to effortlessly overpower Wolverine, making him above Wall level. Azazel, Nightcrawler and Psylocke scale to him. Colossus is a superhumanly strong mutant. Even without his organic steel form, he has Wall level feats, such as breaking through a wall easily and lifting a large television while walking casually. When he is transformed into his organic steel form, he is completely immune to bullets and can harm Angel Dust with his blows, making him City Block level. The Sentinels are extremely strong beings, destined to fight mutants. They can physically overpower mutants like Sunspot and Iceman. When in a group, they even literally ripped Colossus in half, killing him. There are a few tier 7 beings in this verse too. Cyclops' Optic Blast's intensity can be changed by Cyclops, from small enough to break hardened slime off Jean Grey's face without hurting her, to big enough to blast through steel doors, and even to the point that he could punch a hole through a mountain with it. Sebastian Shaw's power level also varies, much like Cyclops. Depending on absorbed energy, he could take down an entire room in a single strike to the point of being basically a human atom bomb. Magneto is also an extremely powerful mutant. He normally has tier 8 feats such as moving a large part of the Golden Gate Bridge. He can also lift the RFK Stadium with his magnetic powers. After being empowered by Apocalypse to be the Horseman of War, he was capable of tier 6 power, and can manipulate earth's magnetic poles. Apocalypse is an extremely powerful mutant. He has casual tier 6 feats. Him merely waking up caused an earthquake from Cairo to New York. At full power, Apocalypse is likely even over Continent level, for he was capable of empowering Magneto to this level. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Opponents Neutral Characters X-Men Members *Professor X *Wolverine *Beast *Banshee *Havoc *Moira MacTaggert *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Iceman *Rogue *Nightcrawler *Colossus *Shadowcat *Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Jubilee *Quicksilver *Sunspot *Warpath *Blink *Bishop *Mystique *Magneto *Storm *Angel *Emma Frost *Yukio *Deadpool ''Deadpool'' Characters *Deadpool *Cable *Domino *Colossus *Juggernaut *Ajax *Angel Dust Other Heroes *X-23 *Caliban *Kayla Silverfox *Rictor *Gambit Villains *X-24 *Apocalypse *Psylocke *William Stryker *Sebastian Shaw *Azazel *Angel Dust *Ajax *Sentinels *Lady Deathstrike Neutral Characters *Weapon XI (X-Men Film Series) (*note: He was controlled by Stryker, so he should be neutral, not a villain) Category:Verses